Glitter Force Miraculous Heroes
Glitter Force Miraculous Heroes is the Glitter Force Version of Miraculous Pretty Cure. Characters Glitter Force Marietta Baker/Glitter Ladybug Marietta is the Leader of Glitter Force Miraculous Heroes. She is a Clusmy Sophmore who has a Crush on Andrew. She is Glitter Ladybug '''The Glitter Force Warrior of Good Luck. Andrew Buckworth/Glitter Kitty Andrew is a Model and Son of Gabriel Buckworth. He wants to attend school like a Normal Kid And He has a Crush on Glitter Ladybug. He is '''Glitter Kitty the Glitter Force Warrior of Bad Luck. Betty Baker/Glitter Fortune Betty is Marietta's long-lost older cousin who was once brainwashed by Mothmaster as Shadow Ladybug, one of his assistants. After being purified by Glitter Ladybug, she becomes clumsy and kind, yet very intelligent and caring. She dreams of becoming a famous singer. She is Glitter Fortune the Glitter Force Warrior of Nice Luck. Felix Buckworth/Glitter Panther Felix is Andrew's long-lost older brother who was once brainwashed by Mothmaster as Shadow Kitty, one of his assistants. After being purified by Glitter Kitty, he becomes stubborn and introverted, yet goofy and funny. He dreams of becoming a famous fencer. He is Glitter Panther the Glitter Force Warrior of Dark Luck. Pixies Tikki Tikki is Marietta’s Pixie Partner And the Kwami of Creation. Plagg Plagg is Andrew’s Pixie Partner And the Kwami of Destruction Rikki Rikki is Betty's Pixie Partner and the Kwami of Harmony Scratch Scratch is Felix's Pixie Partner and the Kwami of Chaos Villains Mothmaster Mothmaster is the main Villian of Glitter Force Miraculous Heroes. He is able to turn the citzens of Paris into Supervillians with his Butterflies of Pure Evil Mayura Mayura is a Villian Introduced the the second half of the series. She is able to turn the Citzens of Paris into Supervillians with her Feathers of Pure Evil Voice Cast Victoria Justice as Marietta Justin Timberlake as Andrew Laura Marano as Betty Ross Lynch as Felix Items * Glitter Miraculouses * Glitter Yoyo * Glitter Staff * Glitter Top * Glitter Sai Songs Glitter Force Miraculous Heroes (Opening Song Sung by Little Mix And Victoria Justice) A Ladybug And a Black Cat (Ending 1 Sung by Little Mix And Dream Star) M-I-R-A-C-U-L-O-U-S (Ending 2 Sung by Dream Star) Just Lucky (Ending 3 Sung by Little Mix) She’s Ladybug (Ending 4 Sung by Victoria Justice and Laura Marano) You Can Come to Me (Performed by Laura Marano and Ross Lynch) That Secret Love (Insert Song Sung by Victoria Justice) A Ladybug (Insert Song Sung by Victoria Justice) A Black Cat (Insert Song Sung by Justin Timberlake) My Lady (Insert Song Sung by Justin Timberlake) No Place Like Home (Insert Song Sung by Laura Marano) Dance Like Nobody's Watching (Insert Song Sung by Laura Marano) Heard It on the Radio (Insert Song Sung by Ross Lynch) A Billion Hits (Insert Song Sung by Ross Lynch) Can I tell you now? (Insert Song sung by Victoria Justice and Justin Timberlake) Love is in Me (Performed by the voice actors of the Glitter Force Warriors) Category:Glitter Force